Wolf Games
by Rosalie1.0
Summary: After a full moon, Remus is left with only Sirius' outer robe to cover with til they reach the castle. Fluffy stuff. Hilarity ensues. (Rated K for mildly described nudity and kissing/light sexy touching)


**So, basically, I got really bored and I really needed to write and this is what came out of it. I don't own the characters, just how I chose to torture them. This probably sucks. But I tried. Meh. Review?**

* * *

Remus and Sirius lie next to each other, both in their canine forms, panting loudly with their tongues lolling out of their mouths. It had been a good full moon, thank Merlin. Wolf-Remus seemed happy and playful so James and Peter had left the care-taking job to Sirius-whom Wolf-Remus seemed to prefer more anyways. Remus nudged the top of Sirius's head gently and Sirius immediately started to bathe the wolf's face as a show of affection. The wolf liked this and rested his head atop his paws to give Sirius easy access.

As Sirius continued his affections, Remus slowly began to fall asleep. Sirius amused himself by pondering if all the play had worn him out. It made him happy that Remus' wolf side seemed to enjoy Sirius as much as Remus did, that way they could always be together. Once Sirius knew that Remus would sleep soundly through the night, Sirius curled his tail around himself, matching Remus' position, and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The early sunlight beaming through the windows of the Shrieking Shack was the first thing Remus noticed when he woke up. The second was that his naked body had been covered with a blanket at some point in the night. And the third was that Sirius snored even when he was a dog.

Remus peaked an eye open and smiled down at the black ball of fur that was curled against his side. Slowly, he reached a hand down to scratch lazily behind one of Sirius' ears. Sirius immediately started to kick a foot in his sleep, a sign that he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. Remus scratched behind his boyfriend's ears more enthusiastically and Sirius' kicking increased before slowing down as he woke up. He lifted up his head, and gave Remus a toothy, puppy-ish grin before slowly shifting back into a regular-looking wizard.

The two boys sat up and stretched, Remus' joints popping stiffly with each movement. This caused the werewolf to let out a small moan of content as he slumped back to the ground and snuggled more under the blanket, curling around himself. "Rise and shine, Rem, it's a beautiful Saturday morning and there's mischief brewing!" Sirius said with an air of happiness that could only be described as annoying. Remus groaned, "five more minutes, mum..." as he pulled the cover over his head.

Sirius chuckled, getting up and rummaging through the beaten down wardrobe for some clothes for the naked boy on the floor. "Hey, Rem?" Remus peaked out from under the blanket, grunting in reply. "When was the last time we stocked up on your clothes for the furry little problem?"

Remus looked up at Sirius in alarm. "What are you getting at...?" Sirius glanced at Remus, amused by the predicament. "There aren't any clothes in here, Rem..." Remus groaned and let his head fall, hitting the floor with a dull thud. Sirius padded over to Remus and sat next to the sulking boy. "It's okay, Rem! Here..." And Sirius took off his outer, heavier robe and draped it over Remus and the blanket. "Here. You can wear this." Remus' cheeks turned an alarming shade of pink as the animagus grinned.

"...Fine."

* * *

Remus had unwillingly agreed to wearing the heavy cloak of his boyfriend's robes. It was chillier than normal outside, but nothing Remus couldn't handle. The two boys walked slowly through the underground tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow, Remus begrudgingly holding onto Sirius' hand to keep from tripping on the overly-large robe as the Black led the way.

Remus had no problem with walking through the tunnel. The real problem came when they had to exit the safety of the shadows from the willow tree. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two Gryffindors made their way up to the castle. And just when the shorter, sandy haired boy thought they were safe, Lily Evans appeared in their path. "Oi! You two!" the red-head shouted as she made her way down the grassy hill towards them.

Remus mentally face-palmed as he saw his best friend. He loved the girl to death, as well as her ability to put up with James, but now... now was not the proper moment for delays. Sirius glanced at Remus and smirked. This was going to be fun. "Hey, Evans!" Sirius chimed happily. Remus glared fire at the dark haired boy and when he saw the twinkle in those sparkling grey eyes, he knew this wasn't going to end well.

Remus mumbled a small, "Hi, Lily..." when she reached them and cast his glance downward, trying to hide the pink on his cheeks from being only covered by a loose robe in front of his friend. "Are you both excited for today's Quidditch match this afternoon? I suspect you'll do your best, Sirius." The darker haired boy beamed, "yeah! We'll give those Ravenclaws hell!" Remus squeezed Sirius' hand and took a step forward, turning to look at the loud and obnoxious boy beside him. "Not so loud, don't draw attention," Remus muttered threateningly.

"R-Remus...?" The boy started and turned towards Lily. "Y-yeah?" he asked in return. "Are you not wearing any shoes...?" Remus' cheeks heated up once more as blood rushed to his face. "I-I... No, I-I suppose I'm not... They- Uhm... They sort of-" "Nargles. The nargles stole them. Right out from under our noses, too," Sirius covered for Remus. Lily looked at them with suspicion and they offered their best "we're-not-up-to-anything" Marauder grins. "Well... best go find a spare before you catch a cold..." Lily dismissed, her look of suspicion not dropping.

Sirius let go of Remus' hand to wrap tightly around his waist with a loud cheer of, "right-o, Head Girl! On our way!" And Sirius ushered a shocked Remus into the castle, away from the prying ginger who could have sworn she saw a glimpse of bare leg under Remus' robes.

* * *

After dinner and the Quidditch match-well won by Gryffindor-Remus lay on his stomach across his four poster, nose buried in his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The rest of Gryffindor was still in the common room, celebrating the victory that would put them two places away from winning the Quidditch Cup.

Immersed in his book, Remus hardly noticed the small squeak or the click of the door as Sirius slipped in and locked it behind himself. Slowly, as to not give away his presence he made his way over to Remus' corner of the room-always kept neater than all the others, Sirius noted. When Sirius loomed over the boy, he leaned down and placed his hands gently on Remus's shoulders and latched his mouth at the back of Remus' neck. Sirius enjoyed the reaction. Gently, the Black "prodigy" rubbed slow circles into Remus' shoulders, down his back and over his sides. He kissed the collar of the clean sweater that Remus had changed into(along with dark jeans) immediately upon returning to Gryffindor common room.

Remus relaxed under Sirius' touches, the surprise wearing off quickly when he realized who it was. "Trying to make up for what happened with Lily, are you?" Remus mused. Sirius chuckled, his warm breath splaying across the back of Remus' neck, causing him to shiver. "I'm sorry, Mooney, you know how I am... Plus, I figured you'd still be a little stiff from the night before..." Remus melted into Sirius' words, "yeah, I know how you are... and that's sweet of you..." Sirius continued with tiny nips on Remus' neck, and the werewolf soon forgot his book, arching into Sirius' skilled hands. After a few minutes of massage, when Sirius was starting to get a little more frisky with his actions, Remus turned over. Warm amber met sterling silver and Remus grinned.

"I guess I could forgive you... just this once~"


End file.
